


Double Drabble: TCBOO

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For helens78.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: TCBOO

**Author's Note:**

> For helens78.

Afterwards, Methos slid onto the barstool. He was whistling an old Scottish tune. "Barkeep! Hit me up." Joe glared but tossed a glass at him. Methos caught it one-handed. He grinned. There was nothing like taking a night of drinking after a Quickening. Hell, there was nothing like a night of drinking. If only Mac was around to see it. He'd be so disapproving. Methos almost giggled. Yes, Mac would hate it. But now Methos was a free man and he could do what he wanted. No more disapproving Scotsman glowering unsexily every time he burped. But he couldn't expect Joe to understand.

Once closing time had gone, Joe sat down across from Methos and put a pad of paper between them. "Why'd you do it?"

Methos shrugged. "He kept singing in the shower. And he never put the cap on the toothpaste."

"Adam!"

"And he had an annoying habit of killing my friends." That, at least, was a real reason. Joe deserved one. Hmm. Maybe two. "Also, he burnt toast."

"And that was enough to kill him?"

Methos nodded solemnly, then smirked. "Yup." So long, Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. Methos could drink to that.

So he did.


End file.
